<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A day in december by grainipiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081950">A day in december</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot'>grainipiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>True Damage AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, True Damage AU, good old return back home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was there a better birthday celebration than spending it in bed with his beloved?</p>
<p>Smut with fluff yisuo in TD AU at the occasion of Yasuo's birthday/release!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>True Damage AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A day in december</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>First, sorry it's been a few days, this OS took so long to write xD<br/>Second, i'll be right back on the slow burn Modern AU, dw!!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One more year, congratulations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be honest, Yasuo didn’t exactly feel old, he kept that for once he hit 30 and even that milestone didn’t deel that scary. Another birthday spent with Yi. Nothing new and yet they still managed to make it special even while his life got crazy, following his passion and living from music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Birthdays meant going back home, to his families. Depending on the year and events, Yasuo would first celebrate it with his brother and mother, small time for the three of them and then fly away to find Yi. How much did it make ? Almost a decade of birthdays since they first met and got together. Always so sweet.</p>
<p>This year Yasuo had once more flown back home to his darling, taking a break between tours and work. What a special time indeed. Of course time zones were kicking him a bit too hard but he would get his sleep in due time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now they just got back to their good old flat after the traditional pasta restaurant a few blocks away. It could seem not very special but it mattered for them, going there whenever Yasuo came back to town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was barely the beginning of the evening, he knew it wouldn’t end for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My other gift…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even now he couldn’t forget that light tease while they were at the restaurant, when Yi whispered closely to him after getting his first gift. Something Yasuo would love, a souvenir. With all the hints he could safely guess it was going to be sexy and now it didn’t miss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yi hadn’t let go of his hand during the walk back home, only now he let it go to give something else instead. No time to be sad, Yasuo was hugged tenderly until they kissed. It was fine for now, perfectly chaste. <em>Darling, darling…</em> The same reflexes took over, having him return everything to the very embrace and strength. Barely home and they were already sharing affection, not even waiting for Yi to take off all his winter attire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sneakily Yasuo got a hand lower and gave Yi’s ass a good squeeze, so impatient. <em>Eheh</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his great surprise, no moan came up from that but the latter did tense a little in return, gripping his shoulders. After that the kiss resumed, as if nothing had happened at all.</p>
<p>Sadly everything had an end and so did the kiss, no matter how tempting it was to chase Yi’s mouth for that liquid love of a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« If you want something, use your mouth and not your hands. » Despite the possible remark, Yi’s tone was so low and wanting, aware of the effect it would have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since he was asked to use his words then Yasuo would comply with all his heart, getting playful : « I’d love to have your cock, among other things… Is that your other gift ? Or did you plan something else ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« …It is something of the sort. Can you confirm you want to bottom ? » One single peck to the corner of Yasuo’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It might be that Yi knew in advance he would like something of the sort, the thought was appreciated. At the same time, this was what Yasuo preferred, to be either fucked roughly or loved gently, sometimes both at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Damn yes. Is there anything better than the good birthday fucking… ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I will try to do my best, I assure you. Since it’s fine, I’ll ask you to get ready and lie in bed. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh it was really exciting when Yi acted so serious, as if he wasn’t about to fuck Yasuo just like he wanted. A big turn on. No more question, Yasuo let go to undress as quick as possible, looking like an idiot while he made his way to the bedroom. He was so noisy that Lily came to check what was the cause of the fuss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sorry my lady, I’m delighted to see you but we are busy. We’ll see you later… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yasuo listened a little but without much focus, far more busy not falling on the floor stupidly. After a good minute he saw Yi join him in the bedroom, closing the door behind him by safety. The first urge was to come and pin him to the door for the faint surprise it might offer, as well as dear contact but Yasuo had been asked to strip and get in bed, he was going to follow through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he properly lied down, Yasuo wanted to give a proud look to Yi but was cut short in his plan when he found him already drinking the view, standing there enraptured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« See something you like… ? » No matter how hard he tried, it turned out quite tender. What else could he say, it had been months without getting to touch each other for a kiss or for a sexy time, Yasuo was allowed to be affected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yes, I see you. Our bed had felt so empty these days, I’m glad to see you in it… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There, direct hit right to his heart. At least they were both being all sappy about their reunion after all this awful time apart. <em>Unfair…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Wish I could sleep here every night… Now come here, I’m getting cold ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Big joke that would fool no one, especially not Yi. It was known that Yasuo barely felt cold, even in the worst of winter. Right then he didn’t even have much to take off because he wasn’t really covered. Yi knew that well and had long accepted it was useless to ask him to wear a single scarf, Yasuo never got sick except that one time. So here he lied, in naked glory, trying to find the sexiest pose possible but he was sure he looked dumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did work though, Yi was now taking care of himself in relative haste, more often than not gazing at the wonderful view of Yasuo in bed. Always so sweet to know it had never changed, Yi could seem so serious and yet be so weak for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Patience, please. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There, another attempt at showing he wasn’t equally needy. Yasuo knew because nothing could hide Yi’s erection, not when he was left only in underwear while he quickly got in bed too. Pulled into a hug without waiting. <em>Good… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>« There, perfect… » Getting significantly aroused, Yasuo played a little over his neck, not biting but definitely catching his attention there. « Tell me now… What do you plan to do to me ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he was being a tease, on the other side Yi was being quite affectionate, coming on top of him for a strong hug and untying his hair to caress it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« To be fully honest, I didn’t really plan anything. I’ll do whatever you want… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ohohoh…</em> That was dangerous to say. Aside, Yasuo was maybe lightly disappointed, he wished Yi had something in mind, whatever it could be. It must have showed in his expression because the latter reacted, worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« No, Yasuo, please… I do have a few ideas but it felt like I had nothing new to offer you so it seemed logical to let you decide. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Fuck, sorry baby, I didn’t mean to ! » Quick self berating because that was stupid. « Tell me anyway what you suggest, we can do many things… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was cute to see Yi like this, early red coming to his cheeks although he did look a bit guilty no matter what. <em>It’s fine… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I thought you’d like me to top and since you often ask me to be a bit more rough during love, I could indulge you this time. And then tomorrow morning we’ll have sweet morning sex if you feel up to it. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See ? It was far from bad, Yasuo was completely ready for that. Just to imagine Yi getting rough on him, it was an efficient turn on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« But it’s all good, darling… I’d love to go for it. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Are you sure ? It’s your birthday, you can choose whatever you want and I’ll see if I can do it. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Careful with that, I might have a few ideas of my own~ » It was tempting indeed and now that he thought a little, they didn’t have to go only one way for all the evening, they could change a little : « Hey, mind if I add something to that wonderful planning ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Please do, it’s your day. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« You’ll fuck me first. Hard and fast, if possible go as wild as possible, I wanna feel it tomorrow. But my suggestion is that afterward I get to do whatever I want with you… Don’t worry, it will feel good, I’ll make sure of that. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spark of lust, so beautiful in Yi’s eyes. Yasuo had all of his attention, it was sweet. Of course it would be highly pleasurable for Yi too but obviously he wanted to get Yasuo as priority for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« V-Very well, you’ll have me. Just please tell me if it’s something we have never done. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yasuo wanted to laugh, this was adorable but at the same time he felt that faint worry about the unknown. They would never do something new without explaining what, no risk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« It’s not, nothing new I swear. Mmmh I’ll just have fun making you come once or twice, depending how tired you will be in the end… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Are you sure… ? This is your night, it’s about you first. Don’t feel like you have to take care of me. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Well, you are my gift tonight and all I want is to hear you cry of pleasure. Please, sweet darling… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No doubt Yi was going to accept, the suggestion was perfectly fine and it was Yasuo’s specific request. Of course he would say yes to him. One tiny peck was offered to convince him although he was aware it wasn’t really needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« You’re too good to me… Alright, have your way. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft thing was to feel Yi catch him between two pecks, kissing him deeply as to seal the deal. It was so hot. Yasuo let himself melt under that attention, heart fluttering of joy because his idea was accepted. Then the mischievous side took over, having him bite very lightly Yi’s lip. It wasn’t about inflicting pain, which was barely felt, it was about the message sent. This would never work to make him go wild, to get a rise out of him but it set the tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss ended almost immediately so Yasuo had this special smile, so proud of himself and aiming to be sexy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yes~ ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I’ll take that as you wanting me to start. Just a few words to be sure, now I’ll prepare you and then take you a bit roughly. Fine ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Always so cute when Yi didn’t mean to, lively color coming to his face after that first loving and then playful exchange. The part about asking more questions was expected, he always took care not to cross any boundaries or not to hurt Yasuo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yup, perfect… Now here are some suggestions, maybe you can pull my hair and leave hickeys, not the light kind please. Do what feels right, you know I can take it… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« And you know I can’t bear to hurt you. However it’s your day, I’ll really try to give you something to your liking. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was so old but it remained there. It was also why Yasuo was confident nothing bad would ever happen, this wasn’t specially kinky, he wasn’t asking for a good spanking or anything degrading. Yi knew he would complain if it ever stung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Thank baby… Now just, can you let me prepare myself ? I want it to be quick. » Logical thinking but he preferred to ask just in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh, of course, please do. How do you want me ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sit up, I’ll join you. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arousal was really present now because they both moved quickly from their previous position, eager to get on with the preparation. As asked Yi sat up in bed, waiting in silent need while Yasuo grabbed lube in the bedside table. <em>Quick, quick</em>. Once he got it he returned to the latter, graciously sitting on his lap in such manner that he could effectively prepare himself. Sadly Yi wouldn’t get to see the show but this was meant to be fast so everything for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Like this ? » Oh now he sounded so tender, taking Yasuo in his arms for the comfort to be close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mmmh yes. I swear I’ll be quick. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Don’t hurt yourself, please… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« That’s why I do it, no risk to get hurt… » Right after he lubed his hand, he took Yi into a short kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First it was meant to be an easy distraction but then Yasuo let a moan escape when he slipped two fingers inside. <em>No, focus</em>. He had to be fast and efficient, to get too needy during prep time was a bad idea.</p>
<p>On the other side he felt Yi’s reaction, tightening the embrace while he renewed the kiss. Nothing really heated, more like cute attention so they could patiently wait. Yasuo welcomed it, letting himself be guided while he got himself ready for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ah… » It slipped as soon as they parted, even though Yi only held him closer while he ran his hands over warm skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Slow, slow… We’ll get to that soon enough… » Dear whispers, always so caring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was going to be such a stark contrast once they got to the fucking because Yi was supposed to go rough on him. Yasuo couldn’t wait, to simply think about it made him react and he tightened around his fingers, trying to relax. At least he didn’t have much work to do, being away from Yi at night was so horrible that often he found relief in solitude. So now he merely needed a few minutes and then he was good to go, purposely avoiding his prostate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Careful, Yasuo. Don’t rush… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably Yi could feel a little in his reactions and sharp reflexes whenever Yasuo made the perfect touch. Few sparks of pleasure, not nearly enough but it would do. <em>I need him…</em> He had been hard for a while, so ready to be fucked. After a few more deep thrusts by safety and hushed groans, Yasuo couldn’t take it anymore. Impatiently he tugged at Yi’s underwear, getting him to move and take it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Now, I’m ready… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Alright, tell me how you want it. » Always so swift and attentive, Yi was already getting completely naked, reaching for lube while he waited for the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ah, yeah.</em> Difficult time for Yasuo, he was horny and he had to think seriously. But it was easy, wasn’t it ? Just needed say what he wanted. Shakily he did what felt right, lying on his front and presenting his ass to Yi. Obscene indeed but he was shameless and the mere position turned him on. Curious, he looked behind to see the latter’s reaction. <em>Yes… ?</em></p>
<p>Once more he was surprised to earn such devouring gaze. It was part of their relationship and it happened so many times that Yasuo tried to make him stare by revealing himself but it had a very special taste once they were in the bedroom and Yi looked at him with obvious desire. It even translated in his careful gestures over Yasuo, non-slicked hand gently trailing down his back to his ass, indulging shortly in a good grab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« G-Good ? Come here… ? » He didn’t mean to come off so needy but it happened and Yasuo didn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Of course, I’m here. » It barely showed in his tone but Yi too was aroused, quickly getting in position right behind Yasuo. « Relax, I’m starting… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good warning but it still left Yasuo trembling so shyly when he felt the tip of Yi’s cock enter him, pushing without much resistance from his part. On the other hand it was quite vulnerable, making him whimper in the sheets until he took Yi all the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh fuck… Big… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Is it too much… ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It could have been the case because indeed it had been months and months without even getting the chance to touch each other, let alone to fuck. Yasuo couldn’t forget that though, to be filled so efficiently. Yi pulled out and once more he shook a little, gripping the sheets while he bit back a whimper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« It’s good ! It’s good, I swear… I missed you and your cock… » So weak sounding already but at least his mind was gone too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I missed you too, dear… Now be ready, I’m going to be rough as you asked. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The switch was felt even in Yi’s voice, from kind love to certain serious. What a good slap of yearning for Yasuo. Barely the time to get ready indeed and now Yi was ramming back inside a lot stronger than before, making him cry out as quick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Fuck ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No mind paid to it, Yi picked up the pace to something really quick, the same kind than when he let go right before climax except this time he was doing deliberately for Yasuo. It didn’t stop there, he truly came on top and pushed Yasuo face down to the mattress, not too forceful but enough to convey the intention. He was doing it, he was getting handy with him. Exactly what Yasuo had been waiting for. <em>Yes…</em></p>
<p>Everything became too much at once, already feeling a bit emotional because Yi was doing all this for him and beyond. Now he was practically lying on top of Yasuo, fucking into him at a steady pace that didn’t let him think straight. Then he felt that ragged breath against his neck, then lips over flesh, barely lingering before Yi offered him a few biting marks. So indeed he knew how to do it, just feared to follow through most nights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yi… Oh god, don’t stop… » Half a mind but he remembered to express how good he felt, this was also to reassure Yi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next second, his hair was strongly pulled, having his face up for he couldn’t resist that. An outrageous moan got out, really surprised by the move as well as the clear display of domination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I can’t hear you, say that again… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yi didn’t let go of his hair, keeping a tight grasp in it although he wasn’t trying to make it hurt. It simply got Yasuo incredibly turned on, unable to think anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« D-Don’t stop ! It’s so good, I can’t… » And now his voice broke, getting teary as expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relentless, the pace went on and with everything else, Yasuo doubted he would get to last very long. Usually it could go quite fast but now he was getting fucked thoroughly, kept in place with a bit of strength. It was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« More… Tell me how you feel. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could he sound so composed ? Even after all those years Yasuo couldn’t understand. His mind was empty, he heard the constant slap of skin against skin, felt Yi’s cock making him a mess by going so hard on him and yet he still had to talk. Tears fell freely, unable to hide it but why would he ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I… I… Oh—I feel… your cock… Fuck, you’re so hard… Please… I wanna cum… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So shameless. Yasuo didn’t care about how he sounded, he was having the time of his life and Yi was indulging him. The hold over his hair didn’t exactly ended but the latter pulled it so he could kiss Yasuo, which was a bit difficult but they managed. A mess of tongue and tears, getting overwhelmed by the second. How could Yi go with all that ? It was as if he didn’t need at all, simply happy to fuck Yasuo out of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Please… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was close, he knew it. Yasuo couldn’t take it anymore, every single thrust shook him violently, he felt like being used while he knew too well that Yi was doing that for him. Another hickey, another bite that felt so good to receive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yi was just behind him, he could feel him so close. His dearest darling, playing his part just for him. He leaned down and gave a few last words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Good boy… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right at the same time he gave all he got and pounded into Yasuo, which coupled with these words of choice made him come on the spot. It was that easy, almost silly in the way he got all weak and shivering under climax from specific words. The end blinded him for a few seconds, shouting his pleasure before it turned to a gentle plea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yi… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His senses came back and with it, awareness. Yi wasn’t done but clearly now was his time to get his relief. The pace wasn’t steady anymore, more like an erratic mess right before the end. Yasuo felt him tighten a little the grasp over his hair, surely not on purpose but it happened. And then a faint whimper, right behind him. It had to be the end, given the way Yi fucked him, spilling his load.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yes, go on… Thank you… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then silence. Yi was done, having properly finished. With that he let go of Yasuo’s hair, hand buried in it instead to offer some shy attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Careful, I’m pulling out… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>. Yi’s voice got a rather deep turn, typical of that time after love and good relief. It was so sexy to Yasuo, to the point that he forgot what he had been told and groaned as soon as Yi followed his own words. <em>Shit… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sorry, I tried to be quick. How do you feel, love… ? » As sweet as always, the kindest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since the fun was over for now, Yasuo rolled over so he could lie on his back and so take Yi in his arms. As soon as they made it a kiss was taken, quite slow and gentle compared to the previous passion. Yi put an end to it after a while, this man could never stop worrying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Please, tell me. I guess nothing bad happened but I want to know how it went for you. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Careful touches over Yasuo, probably he feared to overstimulate him while it wasn’t even a concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I fucking loved it. Thanks baby, I saw how much you did and I’m very thankful ! » Unable to resist, he hugged Yi tightly, not so risking to break a few bones at the occasion. « You were so hot… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I… Thank you, for all this. I’m glad to know it was enough, even though it was a bit scary at first. You seemed to enjoy it, that’s good. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Awwwwww…. </em>Every time it got him to see Yi a bit unsure after acting tough for the sake of a good fucking. Especially because Yasuo knew him so well. Now he had the sudden urge to cuddle but it was useless, they could do a lot more than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« And now it’s your turn ! Please baby, you promised to let me choose… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I remember indeed, I will let you do as you wish with me… But first let’s wait a little, I doubt you will be able to get me wanting so soon. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yasuo knew to recognize a challenge when he saw one. It made sense that Yi would wait but he was clearly underestimating Yasuo, really motivated to pleasure him the best he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Eheh, wanna let me try ? I’m sure I can change your mind… » Already he got his hands over Yi, first rather chastely until he crudely groped him, reaching down to tease his rim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ah— ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instant regret, Yi covered his mouth after that first loud noise go out. It wasn’t so much out of pleasure than out of surprise, not expecting that move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« …If you find a way then feel free to try. Just don’t hurt me. » There, it was fine for Yi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I’ll never hurt you, darling… » But he would always make sure it was fine. Yasuo gave a gentle peck to Yi’s cheek before he resumed his ministrations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was a special game because they had come not so long ago and it risked to be uncomfortable. However Yasuo was stubborn and skilled, two qualities that got him quite far in life. Careful as ever he returned to tease Yi’s hole, this time with some lube grabbed on the way. It went easily, barely circling to be felt, nothing too far. His aim was also to test the waters and without missing Yi ground down on him in return, on purposed or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighs and faint groans, nothing really satisfying so far. Now the most important was patience because Yasuo really wanted to avoid any kind of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« How do you feel now… ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few times Yi’s grasp over his shoulder tensed and relaxed, clearly he was feeling a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« It’s alright, I don’t think it will hurt if you go for it… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Perfect</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I’ll go slow, only one finger until you ask for more. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However the position wasn’t the best for that. Yasuo still followed his call, giving a few slow circles around Yi’s rim before he slipped one finger inside. Not even all the way in, he had no idea if the latter had done much when they were apart so potentially he needed to be stretched gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« A bit tight. Couldn’t have fun while I was gone… ? » Despite the whole casualness of the question, Yasuo was serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both were possible, since his last return home they did have some phone sex on occasions but no idea if Yi pleasured himself this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« …No. I was busy and I could come already without going further… I missed you… » Now he answered softly, burying his face against Yasuo’s neck while he fully arched into contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cute… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Same, honey… And now that I got you, I won’t let you go ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to his words, Yasuo held him firmly while he took time to stretch Yi properly. He didn’t have to be that slow but this was just in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Another one, it’s fine… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Aye ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One became two and now it got a bit more pleasant for Yasuo, fingering him deep and nice. Yes he indulged a little but this had been his request, to have Yi all for himself, only for him to treat right. Nothing too rushed but he made sure to aim at his sweet spot, earning a light clenching as time went. At least now Yi wasn’t really tight, so relaxed that he stayed on top of Yasuo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« You sound so good, baby… More, I wanna hear you. » How the tables had turned, now he was the one busy talking dirty to Yi although this remained almost innocent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« As you wish… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just to check he twisted his fingers inside Yi and indeed he was rewarded by a shaky gasp and tense moves over him. So happy to know he could hear more.</p>
<p>It went on for a few more minutes, thorough preparation while Yasuo had his fun making Yi a mess and hearing his sighs and cries. By the time it was four fingers inside, he was trembling in their embrace, face hidden on purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Alright, I think it’s enough. Now it’s my turn to have fun~ » Oh he had been waiting for it. Yasuo gently pulled out, which rewarded him with yet another vulnerable sound while Yi didn’t fight it. « Let me go, I have to get something… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe with a kiss it would go better so he did just that, pressing a loving kiss to Yi’s mouth while he panted rather quietly from the initial prep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Alright… » So cute, maybe a bit tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yi did as he was asked to, rolling on his side so Yasuo could move and get out of bed. No need to wait more, he looked into their stuff for that specific toy he had in mind. A condom caught at the occasion then he was good to go, coming back victorious to bed where he found Yi curled up, silently following his moves. The moment he saw what Yasuo had gotten, he swore Yi’s eyes widened of surprise. <em>Eheh</em>. It was the biggest toy they had, not used very often because even sextoys weren’t that used in their sex life. That specific one had been a bit of joke at first but they came to make great use of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Are you sure… ? » Yi sat up in bed, eyes on the toy as he watched Yasuo use the condom and get more lube.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It still made him pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Hey, if you don’t wanna I’ll find something else. Maybe you’ll want me to fuck you first before I use it ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t fun if Yi was worried or just didn’t want to so Yasuo did his best to find the best solution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« It’s your birthday, you choose. Honestly, I’m fine with that, just take me first please… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No problem at all, they would both get what they want. Yasuo put the toy aside for later, merrily getting more lube for himself before he got in position over Yi. It was such a lovely moment to see him lie back, making himself comfortable under Yasuo like so many times before but distance could make them appreciate it so much. At last he could touch him, pleasure him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« You’re so gorgeous…. » So easily distracted but at the same time, could he be blamed for it ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« You are… Now make love to me like you said you would so many times… » Yi smiled softly, clearly affected but so happy to be there. Without waiting his arms were laced around Yasuo’s neck and shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment ago, Yi had been fucking him through the mattress with ease and now he cried out needily when Yasuo thrust all the way inside in one go. Alright, he could have been much slower than that but they knew each other, it was nothing new. As to confirm it Yi was holding him close, making a few moves to rock back on his cock although it was difficult in that position.</p>
<p><em>Mine…</em> He was allowed to get possessive, he had waited for so long just to be there. Yasuo tried to commit everything to his memory for later times, once he would be temporarily alone. Yi looked so beautiful under him, blushing fiercely under his attention while he got overwhelmed. Always so good to take. From the very start Yasuo knew he wasn’t meant to last very long, not when he was practically sucked in by delightful warmth. So slick, so relaxed, Yi took him without a hitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« G-Good… ? Can you feel me ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So silly question but he liked to tease, to hear Yi lose himself under sweet love. It was slow on purpose, Yasuo was a bit sentimental and he wanted to be affectionate even through the pace. Since he wasn’t actively fucking him, instead he focused on reaching deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh… Of course… Yasuo… » Insistently he pulled Yasuo to lean down, maybe to get him to listen. Indeed he spoke up again, tone ready to break : « I-I love you… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bit sudden and out of the blue but it was so fine and accepted, piercing Yasuo’s heart with feelings. <em>So precious…</em> It definitely stopped his rush for dirty talk, no way he could speak crudely now that they were both feeling so sappy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I love you too… My sunshine, I missed you so much… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They tried to kiss so many times, half of it Yi couldn’t take it because every thrust sent him reeling from pleasure. The intention was still there, he accepted everything from Yasuo, getting clingy by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Missed you… Ah ! Missed… having you near… in our bed… Oh god— » Soon he wouldn’t be able to properly speak anymore, at least not for a good minute. It didn’t matter, he sounded wonderful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Darling… Love when you say that… Now cum for me, beautiful, I know you wanna… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again it hadn’t been that long but Yi seemed to have a lot going on, tremor that even Yasuo could feel through their embrace. He decided to finish this well, teasing there and here like Yi’s chest, earning more needy sounds in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yasuo ! I… Please, please, please… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment nothing mattered more than satisfying Yi. In that goal Yasuo kept him against the mattress, giving everything in these final thrust while he felt him clench harder and harder as it hit his prostate. It had to be the end, he wanted it so much. Unable to resist affection he cradled Yi’s face, glad to see him so gone, that feverish look on his face. He was perfection in flesh and Yasuo was his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Come… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With some luck one word would be enough. It wasn’t instantaneous but Yi’s climax happened soon enough, making him arch suddenly into contact while he rode his high in soft sounds. Yasuo held him through it, doing his best to give a steady fucking on the end. Not so slow anymore, now he had to be efficient.</p>
<p>Maybe he shouldn’t feel like this but it was so comforting to feel Yi come in his hand, obviously trying not to be too loud while he had to remember that Yasuo wanted him to express everything. Even reactions during sex could be adorable. Yasuo stopped his moves once it didn’t seem needed anymore, even though it really burned him just to stop caring and to fuck Yi while he was so pliant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No, not yet</em>. First he wanted to give his affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last remains of climax dissipated and Yi looked a bit calmer now, face flushed nicely as he recovered. This was what Yasuo wanted, to see him so satisfied. It got too much, love spilled and so he kissed every single place he could from Yi’s forehead to his cheeks and neck. In the end it even made him giggle lightly, getting ticklish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh my darling… » It could be that he was just full of love for Yi but he had a hard time holding everything back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Stop please, enough— » Cut off suddenly by a whimper, out of nowhere when Yi had been so happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ah ??</em> On reflex Yasuo jumped on worried mode but it seemed that by being so thorough, he had forgotten he was still deep inside Yi, aching for his own release. <em>Fuck…</em> It explained that high moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Sorry baby, I forgot… » As quick he tried to pull out to avoid overstimulation but without warning Yi clenched on him, sort of keeping him in : « God… Please Yi, I don’t wanna hurt you but I need… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two different states of mind indeed, all the need was catching up with him while Yi looked peaceful after bliss, keeping their embrace loose to relish contact. Slowly he gave Yasuo’s cheek a peck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« It’s alright, continue… I can take it. » And who else than Yi to tell when it was fine ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In that kind of moment, Yasuo was too horny to worry uselessly so he followed the invitation and fucked into him again. First he had really tried to keep it slow and gentle but he had to face it, he couldn’t hold back anymore. It made him feel a bit guilty but he tried to trust Yi, increasing the pace until he was fully holding him right on his cock. So starved for anything, so ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yi… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was it comfort he was after ? Love ? Peace ? Everything at once ? In any case, Yi offered it to him, hugging him with determination while Yasuo took him almost roughly. Then he got noisy again, shaken by the pace while he had already come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Come… Do it for me, Yasuo, you deserve it… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All a matter of letting go. Remembering he was potentially hurting Yi, he decided to surrender and give all he could at once instead of keeping him sensitive for minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I’m coming, I’m… Ah… » Longest sigh of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spilled deep into Yi, trying not to get harsh in any way but sometimes riding his peak could get violent. This time it was alright, he struggled for control and then found it again, slumping in Yi’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Good boy… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ayyy…</em> Yasuo wasn’t ashamed anymore but it still made him blush to ear that, especially when it was after climax, the softest moment between them. Like the most simple reflex Yi was caressing his hair, clearly enjoying himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Your good boy… » Playing faintly but he was far too satisfied to continue. Instead he stole a kiss, glad to be held.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh wait</em>. This wasn’t over, at least it could be depending on what Yi could take. Yasuo rose a little to give him a curious look, thumb brushing his lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Baby, will you want more… ? I’d love to give you a ride of the toy but I don’t know if you still agree. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since he was thinking about that, Yasuo pulled out and not without earning a faint groan from the latter at the occasion. Checking on him, he found Yi looking away rather shyly, which was already enough to make him confused. Then Yasuo’s hand was taken and guided over his naked body, all this was quite puzzling until he realized Yi was hard again, bringing him to acknowledge it without speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Holy shit.</em> This night was full of surprises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Awww… So it’s a yes ? Just wanna hear ya confirm, pretty please… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yes please… Now go on. » Now Yi was resuming eye contact, which was great but it seemed that he felt rather ashamed of himself for getting aroused while Yasuo chased his end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Thank you darling, I swear I’ll take good care of you… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fun could begin and Yasuo was ecstatic, getting the toy ready. He doubted he would get aroused again because jet lag was terrible and already he felt exhausted but at least he would see Yi be extremely hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« On your front or back ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both would work for him but this was before anything for Yi’s comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Like this, I want to see you… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh my god, you’re so fucking cute… » To ride that wave of love, Yasuo took a short break and kissed Yi in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However the mission remained. Now he sat up close enough for Yi to grab him if he wished, slicking the toy. Once more it was quite entertaining to see him stare at the toy, surely trying to remember how it had been the latest time. To soothe anything Yasuo caressed him lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« It’s alright. Tell me if you want to slow down or to stop. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quiet nod, that was enough. <em>Let’s go !</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>In itself the toy wasn’t impossibly big or anything, nothing Yi’s couldn’t manage after a first fucking but Yasuo wanted to be careful so he first pressed to tip to Yi’s hole, taking some time before he popped the tip in to see his reaction. A groan answered the move but not exactly from pleasure or pain. It was more like exasperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yasuo, you just took me, I’m sure I can take more than that… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Good point</em>. He was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« I know, just wanted to be sure. Is that better for you… ? » Exactly while he asked Yasuo pushed the toy further inside, not too fast but enough to be felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ah ! It’s… it’s better… More, please… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For all this time Yi had kept a hand near his mouth, maybe ready to muffle any sound that would be too obscene. So far he hadn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Relax, Yi… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was still some to go, Yasuo kept pushing inside gradually, enraptured by the view. It was really sexy of Yi to let him do as he pleased, even something like that. Such a wonderful effort. Now it looked like he wasn’t struggling yet but his breathing got quite quick, slowly overwhelmed. Yasuo offered him his other hand to squeeze, this would be a good indicator about his state.</p>
<p><em>Tears maybe… ?</em> He wished in his mind, not wanting to voice that but it would be sweet to know that Yi got to that level of pleasure. So far it was on the right path because he gladly held Yasuo’s hand, shifting so often his position as to readjust to the presence of a toy. His cock lied down, so hard and red from arousal, a tiny trail of precum falling over skin. So many details worth remembering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not once Yi had asked him to stop so Yasuo went on until he got to the end of the toy. <em>Damn</em>. Yi did it, now trembling of need in the sheets as he kept his eyes closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Bravo baby, you did it… I knew you could… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes opened to meet his gaze and it made him crave more because Yi was absolutely gorgeous, panting from dear pleasure and ready to lose it. He didn’t even say anything, just squeezed really hard on Yasuo’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« You look like you’re close… So cute, my beautiful gift… Don’t worry you won’t have to do anything, I just wanna hear you. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway begging was for very specific occasions, not this one when already Yi was making him a huge favor. Yasuo was really glad to see him nod and even more to notice that typical shine of tears in one’s eyes. If he was good enough Yi would cry, Yi would come and feel amazing. All spurred Yasuo to go on, taking the toy out only to push it back in place a bit faster. As quick the latter cried out, eyes shut closed but it didn’t stop these light tears from falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yes, perfect… Let everything out… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« M-More, I-I-I… think I’ll… » Not even able to make a full sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Then come, that’s everything I want from you… Come for me… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be certain to reach that Yasuo twisted the toy through its base, making Yi yelp from the suddenness of the move and then from climax as his voice broke. <em>Yes…</em> He saw it happen in real life, that taught arch off the mattress, the typical reflex to tense as soon as Yi came, his release falling in white splashes. Yasuo kept going, ramming that toy back inside until the room was only filled with sobs and slick sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yes, you did it… Thank you, Yi… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yasuo… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took quite a sweet turn when Yi kept his hand and brought it to his won face, openly seeking comfort while he wasn’t even done coming. The best moment. Little by little Yasuo slowed the pace until it wasn’t needed anymore, then he took the toy out. As expected, Yi whimpered lowly but otherwise didn’t sound hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« It’s out, all is good… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Could he even resist Yi ? Nope. Urges pushed him to cuddle with him again, limbs tangled so as to relish every kind of contact. It was tempting to get handy again but of poor taste, now he was rather sure that Yi couldn’t take more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following minute was spent making out, holding each other sweetly even though they were both tired, for different reasons. It didn’t matter, they were together again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One shy peck to his cheek, a whisper to be remembered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Happy birthday, love… »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a very long time but ehhhhhhh worth it!<br/>Thank you again for reading, any kudo or comment are welcome!!</p>
<p>For anything else, I invite you to find me on:<br/>&gt; twitter: @niceswordboots<br/>&gt; tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>